El susurro de una canción
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Elphaba es la chica más extraña que Fiyero haya conocido nunca y no meramente por su color de piel. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a conocer a chicas sonrientes y dulces, deseosas de causar una buena impresión en el género opuesto. Pero no Elphaba, quien concentraba todos sus pensamientos en algo más. Hasta que la oyó cantar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Wicked_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. A pesar de estar basado en la novela - aún no he visto el musical -, en mi cabeza Fiyero y Elphaba son Aaron Tveit y Samantha Barks, respectivamente.

* * *

Era demasiado alta para ser una chica, sus facciones no acababan de ser del todo agradables – aunque puede que eso fuera por el mero hecho de que no sonreía nunca -, su cabello negro le caía por la espalda lacio y sin vida, por no hablar de esa rara costumbre de salir corriendo en cuanto comenzaba a chispear lo más mínimo...

Y además era verde.

Desde que la conoció, hacía tan sólo un par de semanas, el joven Fiyero no podía evitar quedarse mirando de cuando en cuando a Elphaba, quien siempre se mostraba ajena al mundo, con su larga nariz metida entre las páginas amarillentas de un libro. Las pocas veces que Glinda, todo lo contrario a Elphaba y mucho más parecida a todas las chicas que Fiyero había conocido a lo largo de su vida, había conseguido que su testaruda compañera de habitación abandonara su habitual retiro y que se uniera a ellos en alguna cena o paseo por el parque, Elphaba siempre parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran por encima de las bromas que se gastaban los jóvenes del grupo.

Fiyero no había comenzado el curso exactamente con lo que se denominaba "buen pie". Se había presentado tarde en la clase del profesor más extraño que había conocido jamás y, en apenas un parpadeo, se había visto atacado por una cornamenta animada mediante magia que no dudó en acorrararlo contra la puerta de la clase, intentando herirle con sus astas. En aquellos momentos deseó que la tierra se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies y se lo hubiera tragado: no bastaba con el que el chico nuevo, raro y tímido llegara tarde su primer día de clase: no, además una cornamenta tenía que intentar matarle.

Se había visto tan asustado que incluso había estado a punto de desmayarse y las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro estaban mezcladas por los sentimientos de miedo y vergüenza a partes iguales. Pero Elphaba, esa chica verde tan rara de la que entonces ni siquiera sabía el nombre, había lanzado un contrahechizo y había acudido junto a él, quitándole la cornamenta de encima y ayudándole a ponerse en pie mientras el resto de la clase permanecía demasiado ocupado intentando no caerse de la silla de pura risa. Había sido meramente un mal comienzo, pues Fiyero no había tardado demasiado en encontrar su sitio en aquel nuevo lugar y aquellos nuevos amigos: según le había confesado Glinda una tarde en la que los chicos habían salido a tomar algo en los alrededores de la escuela, parecía que Fiyero había tardado menos en encontrar su lugar que Elphaba, quien llevaba en aquella institución desde que empezó los estudios.

Quizás por todo eso aún no podía creer que la panda habitual de amigos que salían a estirar las piernas cuando empezaba el fin de semana contara en aquella ocasión con la presencia de la misteriosa chica verde. Si bien físicamente Elphaba se encontraba allí, su mente estaba de nuevo en otro lugar, pues había traído con ella uno de sus libros, al que dedicaba profunda atención, intentando ignorar las bromas de sus amigos. Fue entonces cuando el grupito de la mesa de al lado comenzó a cantar, en voz bastante alta a decir verdad. Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que sus propios amigos empezaran a darse leves codazos entre sí, retándose con la mirada a superar a los jóvenes de la mesa de al lado.

Fiyero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando pasar desapercibido para que no le eligieran a él como para escuchar la pequeña conversación que estaban manteniendo Glinda y Elphaba. Poco después, Elphaba se levantó de su asiento, dejando el libro cerrado sobre la mesa y dirigiendo una mirada entre desafiante y divertida a su compañera de habitación. Al verla en pie, los chicos de la mesa de al lado comenzaron a bromear entre ellos, dándose empujones y cantando aún más fuerte: estaban tan seguros como Fiyero de que Elphaba había llegado al límite de su paciencia y estaba más que dispuesta a meter en cintura a esos alborotadores.

Fue entonces cuando Elphaba comenzó a cantar.

Y el tiempo se paró.

No había otro modo de expresarlo y si lo había, Fiyero no lo conocía. De repente, el mundo que lo rodeaba pareció perderse en la bruma de otoño y únicamente existía su curiosa amiga, quien entonaba con dulzura lo que parecía una vieja canción de cuna. Nunca hubiera dicho que Elphaba, que solía hablar con una voz tan gruñona e incluso brusca a veces, podría cantar con semejante belleza y delicadeza, como si se encontrara susurrando una antigua y bella letanía sobre todas las maravillas del mundo.

El joven Fiyero, que se había criado recibiendo única y exclusivamente lo mejor, podía jurar que nunca en su vida había visto ni oído algo tan bello. Incluso los gamberros de la mesa de al lado habían callado para escuchar la canción de Elphaba.

La melodía que brotaba de los labios de la muchacha se fundía con el aire que respiraban, acompañaba a cada pequeña brisa que mecía las ramas de los árboles cercanos, acariciaba con dulzura el rostro de sus amigos sin tener que mover ni un solo dedo... Era aquella una sensación extraña, pensó Fiyero aún cautivado por Elphaba: era como si... Era como si la viera en aquel preciso momento por primera vez, la veía de verdad, veía lo que ella era en su interior...

Y lo que veía era hermoso, ella era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

La canción de Elphaba terminó suavemente, dejando que las últimas notas se perdieran en la brisa otoñal, haciendo que tanto sus amigos como los chicos de la mesa de al lado salieran poco a poco de su asombro. La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa divertida y volvió a tomar asiento, con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción. Durante el resto de la velada, Elphaba continuó dedicada a su libro y no volvió a cantar, por mucho que le insistieron sus amigos, quienes enseguida tomaron el relevo de su amiga entonando canciones de sus lugares de origen.

Todos salvo Fiyero, que se sentía incapaz de romper el mágico hechizo de la canción de Elphaba. Aún ligeramente boquiabierto, el joven miraba a la muchacha verde. Ella alzó la mirada de su libro y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, contemplándose el uno al otro. De nuevo en sus habitaciones, intentando conciliar el sueño, Fiyero no sabría decir con claridad cuánto duró ese momento pero lo que sí podía jurar era que, antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia su inseparable libro, el rostro de Elphaba se había visto dulcificado por una amable sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa había sido sólo para él y ya era suficiente para que el corazón del joven saltara en el interior de su pecho. Mientras aguardaba a un sueño que no venía, Fiyero sólo podía desear no olvidar nunca ese momento ni esa cálida sensación en el interior de su pecho y también esperaba ser lo bastante afortunado como para poder oírla de nuevo cantar.

Y si no tenía esa suerte, juraba que jamás de los jamases llamaría a nada hermoso ni bello si no era a aquella extraña amiga suya de piel verde llamada Elphaba.

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Mi primer fic en este fandom! Aún estoy algo verde - y nunca mejor dicho - en este fandom, así que agradecería muchísimo vuestra opinión sobre el fic. ¡Mil besos y gracias por leer el fic! :)


End file.
